


Fucking Pollen

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [86]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Interspecies, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and his friends are Space Tourists, which means they're a bunch of teenagers who travel the unexplored planets both within and without the Solar System as a (quite expensive and original) hobby. This time, they've arrived in a very remote and small planet just a few hours from Pluto. The planet hasn't even been named yet, but it sure has a lot of beauty to offer, among which extraordinary high and icy mountains, beautiful lakes with the clearest and warmest water, fascinating big blue flowers and... Cody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  I've always wanted to write about sex pollen, it's a thing that fascinates me :3 I had never found the right subjects before, until Leoverse came along and gave me everything I ever wanted, of course. Additionally, I really love the 'verse we created this time, space traveling is a great hobby. Life goal: become a space traveler.

He’s been here a few weeks already, and he’s spent with Cody way more time than he should’ve, that’s for sure, but this is the first time he sees him act like this, and it is starting to become quite alarming, in a way. 

The first thing Cody does when Leo joins him in the clearing where they usually meet in secret, away from Leo’s friends, of whom Cody’s still quite scared, wary and cautious as he is, is wag his tail as his cat-like ears twitch in his direction. Then he smiles. Then he suddenly sneezes, and the next thing Leo knows is that Cody’s running towards him and soon pins him to the ground, sitting on his lap and rubbing himself against him while kissing his face in a way that’s so completely alien to his usual behavior to make Leo suspect this isn’t Cody at all, but someone else of his same species that looks exactly like him while not being him at all.

He doesn’t even know enough of this planet and its inhabitants to know if such a thing is possible or not, which makes him feel like an idiot for a little while, before Cody kisses him again and makes him lose any contact with reality whatsoever for almost a full minute. But despite how pleasant this is, he knows – he can _feel_ – there’s something wrong. He doesn’t wanna be the kind of guy who takes advantage of a clearly sex-crazed alien creature just because said alien creature’s begging for it. Not when it’s so obvious Cody’s only doing it ‘cause there’s something weird going on with him.

“Cody…” he says, holding him by his shoulders and gently pushing him away from himself, “Not that I’m complaining, but what’s gotten into you?”

Cody sits on his heels a few inches from him, batting his impossibly long and curved eyelashes as he gives him a puzzled look. “What’s gotten into me?” he asks back curiously.

“Are you serious?” Leo groans, passing a hand over his hair as he sits up, “You just assaulted me.”

“What is assault?”

In the few weeks they’ve been meeting, Leo’s been trying to teach him his language. It was funny not to be able to communicate if not through gestures in the beginning, but it had soon become pretty tiring, especially considering the fact that Cody was so damn beautiful Leo had fallen in love with him right away, and he was desperate to get to know him better.

Cody’s been quite the talented student up to now, but every now and then he still trips on a few terms he doesn’t know yet. He’s ridiculously cute when he tilts his head like a confused puppy every time it happens, and Leo doesn’t mind teaching him, but right now he wishes he was up to speed with basic vocabulary, so this conversation would be swifter, and probably a little easier too.

“It means you just jumped on me without reason,” he says with a sigh.

“There is reason!” Cody smiles, his catlike tail swinging slowly behind his back, “The reason is I like you a lot,” he says. And then he sneezes again.

“What— Why are you sneezing so much?”

“What is sneezing?”

“This thing you do,” Leo says, imitating the sound, “You’ve done it twice since I arrived.”

“Ah,” Cody chuckles, crawling towards him on all fours and placing a little kiss on his chin, “It’s the blue flower.”

“The what?” Leo asks, trying to search for his eyes – something that turns to be quite difficult, because the moment Cody’s done kissing his chin he starts kissing him up his jaw, and in less than a few seconds he’s straddling him and sucking his earlobe inside his mouth, covering in tiny bites. Leo feels the vaguely pleasant, vaguely painful puncture of his sharp canines against his skin and moans, putting his hands on his shoulders and trying unsuccessfully to make him pull back. “Cody, listen to me for a second.”

“No,” Cody answers, purring softly in his ear.

“What do you even mean no?!”

“I don’t want to,” Cody explains nonchalantly, letting a hand slide between their bodies and using it to palm him at his crotch, “I wanna do things.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Leo breathes heavily, trying to grab Cody’s wrist to make him stop. He keeps eluding his hold so easily he almost seems slippery. “But this isn’t like you. It’s never happened before. You’re always waiting for me to make the first move.”

“Today it’s me,” Cody simply answers, pushing him down with his back against the ground.

“Yeah, no,” Leo shakes his head, closing his hands around Cody’s hips and holding him still, “That’s not how it works.”

“How do you know how it works?”

“Well, I don’t, but I’ve got a bad feeling about this!” Leo protests, blushing, “You seem a little out of control.”

“You worry too much,” Cody chuckles, placing his hands over Leo’s and moving them away from his hips, freeing himself from his hold. He leans in, pinning his hands to the ground and kissing him on his mouth as he rocks his hips, rubbing against him. Leo’s not proud to admit he’s horny, and the fact that he can feel Cody’s horny too only barely does something to quench his guilt.

“Cody…” he moans, his hips moving in circles to follow Cody’s movements, “I don’t… think this is wise at all, and it’s getting hard for me to think if you distract me like this, so please…”

“But I want you to stop thinking,” Cody answers, kissing him again, “Look.”

He lets go of one of Leo’s wrists, only to hold his hand and guide it between his thighs. He’s hard, but that Leo already knew, and it’s not what Cody wants to show him anyway. He guides his fingers, making them rub against his own opening.

He’s dripping wet.

“Oh, God,” Leo whispers in a strangled voice. They’ve had sex already, more than a few times, but Cody’s never been wet. Leo’s pretty sure – no, he’s entirely sure about it. Given the fact that he’s clearly male, despite him being alien Leo has always taken for granted he would work exactly like a human being, because ears and tail aside he’s almost exactly like him in all things, and so he believed he didn’t have any means to self-lubricate. 

Apparently, he was wrong.

“See?” Cody says. His voice sounds low and intense, and it vibrates, “I’m wet.”

“Cody— this has never happened before,” Leo tries to put up some form of resistance, weak as it may be considering the fact that he can’t for his life stop touching Cody’s opening, fascinated as he is by its wetness and warmth, “I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be,” Cody insists, rocking his hips. The movement makes Leo’s fingers curl upwards, and they end up slipping inside his body easily, with no friction at all, which makes them both moan in pleasure, especially Cody, whose muscles instantly clench around Leo’s fingers, trapping them inside his body. “I want it…” he whispers, licking his lips and then biting at them, “But not your fingers.”

Leo swallows uneasily, his eyes locked on Cody’s lost expression. He wishes he was strong enough to stop fingering him right now, but he isn’t. He knows this is wrong, he knows Cody’s not himself, he’s even vaguely aware of the fact that he himself doesn’t like the idea of having sex with Cody in these conditions, but he can’t help it. Cody’s so wet, so hot, and his muscles are closing so tightly around his fingers he can’t help wishing for them to be his cock already. “No?” he says, his voice coarse and raw, as he pushes his index and middle fingers deeper inside Cody’s body, “So what else do you want?”

“Your cock,” Cody answers, moving his hips in circles, his fingers wrapped around Leo’s wrist to keep his hand in place underneath himself, “I want it inside,” he says. Then he sneezes again, and Leo whines, covering his eyes with his free hand.

“This…” he breathes out, “This isn’t fair.”

“What is fair?”

“Fair means…” Leo moistens his lips, looking at Cody with heavy-lidded eyes, “Right by you. This isn’t right by you. Or by me.”

“Am I doing something wrong…?” Cody asks distractedly. He sounds almost really concerned, but he can’t stop rocking his hip, which makes pretty clear what his priorities are right now.

“I’m… not even sure,” Leo answers, whining softly, “Frankly, I’m starting not to care anymore.”

Cody sits on his hand and arches his back enough to take his fingers in up to their knuckles, and lets out a soft, low mewling that creeps underneath Leo’s skin, turning his brain off. “Good,” he says. Right after that, Leo holds him by his hip with his free hand ad overturns their position, pushing him on his back on the ground and settling between his spread legs.

He doesn’t even stop fingering him, he doesn’t want to, right now: when Cody was sitting on top of him, he couldn’t see his fingers move in and out Cody’s body, but now he can, and he wants to enjoy the sight. He makes Cody spread his legs wider just to expose him more, and then looks at his opening as it stretches to let his fingers through. He’s so wet he keeps squirting every time Leo pushes his fingers through the ring of muscles, and the squishy sound they produce after each and every thrust is going to his head, making him deaf to the sound of his conscience’s voice.

“Leo…” Cody whines, swinging his hips according to his movements, “Please… I said not your fingers.”

“Yeah, I got it,” Leo slurs, unwillingly pulling his fingers out of him, “Sorry, I got it, I was just— you’re so hot.”

Cody wraps his arms around his neck, covering his face in half-wet kisses. “Put it inside,” he whispers, his legs finding their way around Leo’s waist and crossing behind his back, drawing him closer, “Put it in me.”

Leo just manages to moan as he complies, kissing him voraciously, thrusting his tongue inside Cody’s mouth just as hard as he thrusts with his cock inside him. He’s hard and he fucks him fiercely, but Cody’s body opposes no resistance to that, there’s no friction, no hostility whatsoever, his muscles don’t even clamp around his erection. He’s just so open and wet he gives Leo the impression he could keep thrusting and thrusting until he gets to the bottom of him, until he hits the back of his throat from the inside. 

It’s so amazing he doesn’t ever wanna stop. And yet his body can’t take such pleasure for much longer, he already knows that, he can feel it in the way his toes curl in spasms every time pleasure washes over him like a tidal wave. He can feel it in the way his muscles tense to the point of hurting as he wraps Cody in a desperate hug and he can feel it in the way his heartbeat accelerates, in the way his breathing goes wild, broken and erratic every time he pushes inside him.

Cody mewls and moans and growls and hisses, lightly baring his claws and scratching Leo’s shoulder blades through his clothes. Leo groans at the burning feeling, but it’s not real pain, he can feel no pain, pleasure shielding him from it like a suit of armor. He tilts his head and bites down on Cody’s neck, he bites down hard, not in retaliation but because he’s felt Cody’s need for it in the way he scratched him. He wouldn’t know how to explain it, he just _knows_ , and he knows he’s right the moment his teeth tear through Cody’s skin, drawing a little blood, and, as an answer to that, Cody comes hard, shooting all over his stomach.

He comes too, filling him up in long, hot shots that make Cody shiver wildly. When he pulls out, his orgasm drips out of his stretched opening, translucent and thick, and Leo’s shaken with the sudden urge to dive between his thighs and lick him clean. He’s about to do that when Cody grabs his head with both hands and drags him down, kissing him deeply. That distracts him enough and soon the urge’s gone, and Leo vaguely realizes he would’ve done something he’d usually be disgusted to just think about, because it’d be done on Cody, and that simple fact alone would’ve made it sexy, would’ve made it feel right. The lengths he would go just to please him kinda scare him a little, but the thought fades away to nothing as soon as Cody breaks the kiss and looks up at him with those huge baby blue eyes of his, smiling gently, seemingly back to his old sweet self.

“Are you okay?” Leo asks him, stroking his cheek.

Cody tilts his head. “What is okay?”

“It means alright,” Leo explains, “Are you alright? Do you feel good?”

“Ah,” Cody smiles, closing his eyes, “Yes. I feel so, so, so good.”

Leo breathes out, pushing his nose against Cody’s, listening to him as he purrs softly. “You scared me,” he says, “What was all that about, huh?”

“I tried to explain,” Cody chuckles, hugging him, “It’s the blue flower.”

“What the hell is this blue flower even?”

“It’s a flower,” Cody nods, “And it’s blue,” he adds, sneezing.

Leo sighs deeply. “I’m so lucky there are no prisons on this planet,” he says, “I meant, what does this blue flower do?”

“Comes springtime, it releases pollen,” Cody explains, “It affects some of us. My people, I mean.”

“Are you serious?” Leo answers, blinking, “You mean every year when spring comes all your people turn into sex-starved, dripping little animals?”

“Not everyone,” Cody chuckles, “Just a few. I’m the only one in my family, for example.”

“I can’t believe it,” Leo sighs, passing a hand over his face, “Fucking pollen.” 

Cody chuckles again, amused by his overdramatic reaction. He kisses him on his nose, and then hugs him again. This is ridiculous, Leo thinks as he hugs him back. But then he closes his eyes and gives in to the soothing smell of Cody’s skin and the soft sound of his voice as he purrs right into his ear, and it doesn’t really matter much anymore.

*

“Yo,” Matt greets him back with a huge smile, ruffling his hair, “We were startin’ to worry. You been gone forever, bro.”

“Sorry,” Leo apologizes, offering him a smile too, “I lost track of time.”

“Doing what?” Adam asks him suspiciously.

Leo shrugs, looking away. “Just walking around,” he lies. He could tell them about Cody, but then they’d want to see him, and he’d have to tell Cody, and he’d run away like he did last time Leo tried talking about it with him, and honestly he doesn’t even know how long they’re gonna stay on this planet, and he doesn’t wanna waste a single minute fighting with him.

“One day I’m gonna follow you,” Annie chuckles, offering him a sandwich that he eagerly accepts. He’s famished. “We missed you today. The lake was amazing, the water was so warm.”

“I’m gonna come with you tomorrow,” he promises, feeling guilty because he knows it’s a promise he will struggle to keep. 

He tries not to think about it and grabs a bite of the sandwich. It tastes good, and it makes him feel better for a little while.

Then he sneezes.

Fuck.

Annie, Adam and Matt all turn to look at him, startled by the sound. “What was that?” Adam asks, blinking stupidly, “Why did you sneeze?”

Leo sighs, scratching his itchy nose. “Allergy,” he answers. That’s as close to the truth as he’s gonna go.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Close encounters of the third kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343887) by [Tabata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata)




End file.
